Queen Isabella, defeat me if you dare
by Abibliophobiacgirl101
Summary: Do you have any idea of who I am? Do you remember me? Here let me give a hint. The girl who used to be the world's klutz but now could put Alice to shame due to my gracefulness. The girl who used to be plain, skinny, albino skin, plain brown eyes but now could put Rosalie to shame due to my slender curvy figure that Rosalie would literately kill to have. do you remember me?
1. Chapter 1

present October 21st 2514

I'm the vampire girl. The most world's feared vampire. The world's most lethal creature. The female vampire who now rules over Volttera. Known as the Queen Isabella Marie Anne Volturi who rules over Aro , his brothers and all of the guards. No one can hurt me or defeat me it's useless but you could try. To help you understand better. I am the ruler of all vampires my dear folks.

I am the vampire who has been changed a little over 500 years ago by Aro himself. Do you have any idea of who I am? Do you remember me? Here let me give a hint. The girl who used to be the world's klutz but now could put Alice to shame due to my gracefulness. The girl who used to be plain, skinny, albino skin, plain brown eyes but now could put Rosalie to shame due to my slender curvy figure that Rosalie would literarily kill to have. The girl who used to be weak and vulnerable but now has the strength and power that would put Emmet sit back and sulk like a little child who had been told that Santa does not exist. Do you remember me yet? Yes you guessed right,I am Isabella Marie Swan. I changed completely. My skin is a shade paler than what it used to be. I grew in height, I am not 5'4 any more now I'm 5'9. Blood smooth redded lips. The whitest teeth you have ever seen in your existence. Slender figure. Each curve was all in the right places. Blue-grayish eyes, due the cause that blood does not appeal to me. But what appeals to me is vampire's venom. Jet black hair that cascades down my back. Over –all I am drop "dead" gorgeous.

As for the story of Isabella Swan, well, hate to break it to you that she had died the day her true love left her all alone in the middle of the forest. Her one and only true love, dare I say his name, "Edward Cullen". It has gotten a lot easier these past centuries to start saying his name. The old pathetic Bella used to flinch all the time whenever she thought of his name. Edward Cullen. Yes he was the love of my whole being, the love of my existence, the owner of my heart and soul. But I was pathetic back then. I used to be naive of comparing myself to a Greek god; to the Adonis…no Adonis is an understatement. No words could describe how beautiful he was. The day he left, he shattered my heart, my world into little specs of tiny pieces. The second he left, I died (figuratively speaking of course). So I did what was best for me, after he left me broken in the darkened forest I realized they never really truly loved me. I was more of a pet or as Jessica Stanley put it, I was merely their "shiny new toy" hah! should have known my heart will be torn.

=======to be continued ===

I hope you don't mind the errors that you might have found but i am still searching for a beta. (: . Please review and drop your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

_**flashback**_  
_"Bella we're leaving" his voice cold and had a hard edge to it . I was confused I mean aren't we suppose to leave AFTER graduation?_

_"Wait I thought that we were going to wait after gradu-"he silenced me with his growl. I have never been afraid of Edward until now._

_"ISABELLA" I flinched when he said my name, it sounded wrong, like it was some kind of parasite. It hurt me. "When I say "we" I meant my family and I, there was never a "we" and there will be never be a "we" ._

_within each word he spoke it tore a hole in my heart, Edward never spoke this way to me he was always so caring and gentle, this was another Edward that I never knew , the evil, cold hearted Edward. I felt broken when he let those words spill from his divine red lips but suddenly quick as thunder I felt the rage pumping in my veins and I snapped._

_"What in the fucking bloody hell do you mean there was never a "we" Edward ? huh, and what were all those nights you spent in my room! And what the hell was the whole I can't live without you, I can't stay away from you, "you are my life now" crap! all those months ag- "the bastard silenced me againi really feel ticked right now! I felt as if my whole world is crumpling down to my feet and I could not do anything to save my life._

_"It was all a bet" he muttered_

_"what ...what was that?"_

_"It was all A DANM BET BELLA!" He growled at me, suddenly I felt scared one look at his eyes and it should've brought me six feet and under._

_"a bet, a bet Edward, are you out of YOUR DANM MIND WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS Edward? Huh?" I whimpered the last part. I felt like I would go on and start killing people I swear…._

_"Here Isabella, let .me .explain. This. To. You." He was speaking as if I was mentally retarded or something. "before you came or should I say… the day you arrived to our school Emmet came up with a bet, I mean we all know how Emmet is especially you Bella don't you?, I mean you practically thought he was like your brother or something ..hhahahah ...Any way he made a bet for me and Alice to see if you would fall for us, you be all lovey-dovey to us but of course you did! Did you actually think for one second that we actually liked you, to actually LOVE you? I mean look at you, you're a pathetic little human good for nothing!...well hold on there the only person that did show her true emotions was Rosalie you probably caught on though I can't say I'm surprised she was always touchy on humans" he smirked._

_I was broken, I couldn't believe a word he was saying, though I always knew that I'm nothing compared to these breathtaking creatures. I knew it would come back until my happy bubble would burst but hey he said I was just a game for them, but I needed to know why…_

_"why" I mumbled he looked at me as if I was crazy , probably I was going crazy I mean I'm in shock!_

_"why? What do you me-"I cut him off, my voice fierce I even surprised myself that it did not quiver! A patted myself o n the back for that._

_"why the hell did you let keep going for six months Edward!"_

_"Bella, bella, bella you don't see yourself clearly do you?"_

_"I've heard THAT before" I spat_

_"Hahaaahaha good times, good times" he laughed but it seemed as if it was forced …weird._

_"like I said ISABELLA" he sneered my name as if it was dirty or something. "You were too naïve, too blind" that hurt I wished more than ever that the ground below me would open up and swallow me whole. But luck was not on my side. No sweetheart luck was never on your side to begging with. What do you mean? Honey can't you see you're a trouble magnet. Oh. Great now I am talking to myself. I have gone crazy!_

_"Alice" I murmured .it hurt to say her name, it opened up a new wound to think that my best-friend betrayed me, used me. I guess I never saw her real mask._

_"Ooh my dear, Alice, hmm" he placed an index finger on his chin and mocked to assume I believe. Then he continued. "Alice, Bella was just putting up the façade, yes she needed a new friend but never once thought that you were her friend she needed a new toy to play with and also we all know how Alice love to play dress up don't we!" he acted cheerful ? Are you bullshitting me? Alice my best-friend used me as her Barbie…now I know why she always said "bella-barbie" I felt pain it was as if I was being killed and tortures ever so slowly._

_"So there was nothing between us, no love, no friendship, nothing"_

_"I think I made my self-"he started but I cut him off fiercely_

_"Just answer me asshole!" I glared at him._

_"No I don't love you, never have, and never will" his voice cold_

_"ok, that's all I needed to hear" I replied with the same tone_

_"This is the last time you will see me farewell Isabella" he replied in monotone_

_"So long bloodsucker" I smirked I saw a flash of hurt in hi oxy black eyes, but it quickly went away .maybe my imagination is going haywire._  
_Not a second later I felt the leafs twirl around me indicating that he left. I felt a pang in my heart but also rage, betrayal all mixed into one. I don't know how long I stayed there in the middle of the forest until I heard something rustle in the trees. So I calmed down and turned and called out loud and clear._

_"there is no need to hide in the trees, I already know that you are there, so might as well face the music" I won't deny that I was a bit nervous but anything other than a vampire will not scare me at all. Heck I won't even be scared of Victoria I would welcome her with opened arms ha-ha. But what came into my view out of the trees was the last thing on mind. It was Aro Volturi. A.K.A the devil him-self!i saw a picture of him in ed- that bastard's house, I think we could be great friends. I have officially gone psycho haven't I? As he came out of the darkness I spoke up._

_"What a pleasant surprise my dear Aro" I smirked. I was happy that I didn't seem nervous nor afraid although it was pretty hilarious when he seemed shell-shocked it took all I had not to drop on the floor and laugh._

_"Well hello to you too miss. Isabella" how did he know my name …oh well...he seemed nervous? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?_

_"Oh please Aro stop being formal please call me Bella, Isabella make me feel old" I laughed and he still seemed shocked_

_"How did you-"he stuttered so I explained_

_"I saw a picture of yours at the "Cullen's home" I told him simply_

_"So you know what I am?" he seemed hesitant_

_"you're a vampire or should I say the ruler of all vampires , you own voltera in Italy , you drink human blood due to the cause your eyes are red with specs of black because you're thirsty now for my blood am I correct?" I finished giving him my best smile. He seemed dazed but quickly composed himself._

_"yes my dear I believe you got everything there , so may I ask why you are here?"_

_"oh yeah no problem , it's simple really ed- one of the Cullen's and I just broke up he told me he doesn't love me and he told me that their leaving so umm..Yeah they just left, I mean I'm sure you heard some of it Aro didn't you?" I smirked knowing well that he did. He seemed guilty so I laughed._

_"you came here to take me away haven't you?" I asked with a straight face. He lowered his head and stared at me again and nodded._

_"I expected that much, you're afraid if I expose your kind to our human world?" I seemed to be able to read him just like an open book._

_"Yes I believe so, but I must give you a choice either I kill you, or change you so it's between your hands." I nodded all the way and quickly made up my mind._

_"I would like you to change me , I promise to join the volturi clan just let me go back home to pack some essentials and write a note to my father" he beamed at me like a kid on Christmas , I gave him a warm smile_

_"of course , but may I carry you there we must leave in a little while ?" I nodded away_

_"sure" I grinned he flashed a smile that showed all his teeth._  
_After we arrived at my house I opened the front door and turned behind me to find him still waiting for me._

_"you could come in if you would like, I just need to pick up some clothes and some of my toiletries"_

_"than you dear" I smiled , though I should be scared shitless I feel at ease with him._

_"no problem"_

_I went up to my room and took in as much as I could, the bed that used to share with ed- that leech. I shook my head and grabbed by gym bag and threw some jeans and hoodies and some pj's and some toiletries and some of my beloved book 'Wuthering heights also my ipod and dashed down to the kitchen to find Aro looking at some pictured of mine with Charlie when we used to go fishing and one with me and Jake sitting on his futon smiling like idiots and me and Renée he looked at me with a sad smile and I grabbed the ones that Charlie won't notice missing and stuffed tem in my bag. I turned around in the kitchen to look for a pen and paper and started to write the goodbye letter._

**_Dear dad,_**  
**_Where to begin I couldn't ask for a better dad in the world because well it's you you made me so happy by coming here, we were cool but I am sad to say that I will be leaving today, I need to leave. Ed- he broke my heart dad he realized that he doesn't love me. But sadly I am still in love with him please don't do anything irrational for me dad please it's not his fault people always fall out of love I guess. Well I guess this is goodbye you'll always be in my heart no matter what dad I love with every fiber of my being dad, take care of yourself and please don't burn the house down I love it too much to be ruined. Say goodbye to Jacob for me, and if you see mom and phil tell them I love them all you guys are the greatest parents a kid could ever have ._**  
**_I love you all and please don't go looking for me because you won't find me._**  
**_With love,_**  
**_yours and only, Bella_**

_I finished the letter with tears streaming down my face I quickly turned to Aro and wiping my tears harshly while Aro took me in and hugged me to him. He looked down at me and smiled while saying "you ready to go?"_  
_I barely whispered and nodded with that, off we went._  
_The flight took us five hours to reach Italy, it was rather fun with Aro due to the cause that I felt absolutely no fear towards which baffles him to no end. He also tried to read my past but failed miserably after he tried endless of times I cracked up laughing until my waist started to hurt them Aro started to laugh with me and explained why he couldn't read my history the same reason why the bastard couldn't read my thoughts it was because I had a shield also he told me after I am change into a vampire it will get stronger. Now I will be something that he never agreed to give me. Immortality._

_to be continued_

_============Read and review please c: ====_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•


End file.
